Use over a long period of work time of an input keyboard to a computer can cause repetitive stress trauma to the operator's fingers, hands, wrists and shoulders. Such trauma can lead to a range of problems comprising mild discomfort, tendinitis, bursitis, stiffness, and even to carpal tunnel syndrome which may require surgical repair. Although a number of different keyboard designs have been directed to this problem (see Ger. No. 552,661; Ryan IPA WO 84/00518; Diefuisse Pat. No. 4,824,268; Rollesonel Pat. No. 5,029,260 and Freig Pat. No. 4,483,634) none of these devices is known to have been widely used.
Thus there is a continuing need for improvement in this biotechnological area, because input keyboards are becoming so widespread that troubles with hands, arms, shoulders and joints of users can be expected to increase dramatically.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved keyboard for a computer, typewriter, and the like which can automatically change shape during use so as to require a user to change muscles and tendons used during a work day so as to decrease chances of a user experiencing repetitive stress trauma.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved computer keyboard which is warped upward from its sides toward the center during use thereof to induce forearm rotation of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved computer keyboard in which a cam system warps it upward at its center in order to induce slight adjustments to a user's arms and shoulders in order to prevent the user from repeating the exact same motions over the course of a long work period.